Leia Organa (Caleb)
Leia was the daughter of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padme Amidala, though she was raised by Bail and Breha Organa as her mother died in childbirth and her father became the Sith Lord Darth Vader. On Alderaan she was raised as a princess and at a young age became a member of the Imperial Senate, though in the meantime she followed in her adopted father's footsteps and became a leader in the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Eventually this was found out and she became a full-time member of the Alliance. She was briefly captured on the Death Star and witnessed the destruction of Alderaan, but was rescued by Luke Skywalker and Han Solo. She was a very active member of the Alliance and fought in several battles, including that of Endor, which saw the Empire begin to falter. In the following weeks Luke left the alliance in hopes of restoring the Jedi Order and Han was killed, but Leia continued serving the Alliance as a member of High Command. In the next year she developed a close friendship with Sergeant Kervis Griggs, whose team she oversaw, and she was largely responsible for his later promotion to general. She briefly left the Alliance and High Command to pursue Darth Vader, who had survived the Battle of Endor, but realized her place with with the Alliance and soon resumed her duties and command there. She participated in the Battle of Taldornadi and worked with Talon Bloed in building ties between the Allinace and the Blood Corps. Information Born: 19 BBY; Polis Massa. Species: Human Family: Anakin Skywalker; father, Padme Amidala; mother, Luke Skywalker; brother. Affiliation: Rebel Alliance. Biography Early life Leia Organa was born on the asteroid of Polis Massa two days after the end of the Clone Wars and the newly-established Galactic Empire's purge of the Jedi Order. She and her twin brother Luke, who was born shortly before her, were the children of Galactic Republic Senator Padmé Amidala, who died in labor, and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, who had recently fallen to the dark side of the Force. To protect the children from the Empire and the now-Sith Lord Darth Vader, Senator Bail Organa agreed to adopt the infant Leia together with his wife, Queen Breha of Alderaan, while Obi-Wan Kenobi personally watched over Luke, who would live with their father's stepbrother Owen Lars and his wife Beru, on the planet Tatooine. Raised in the Royal Family of Alderaan, Leia adopted the last name Organa. Although it was common knowledge that she was adopted, she remained unaware of her biological parents' fates. Because of her royal status, the princess was a natural target for abduction, and her family deemed necessary for her to learn the basics of self-defense. Consequently, Leia was allowed to receive some martial training with a personal instructor once she turned sixteen. The princess thoroughly enjoyed that training, which not only made her feel physically strong, but also allowed her to be released from the tension of her etiquette lessons. Thanks to her instructor, the princess learned to keep her mind clear and focused on the moment. On one occasion, the princess was sparring against one of her family's servants outside the city, instead of being in language study, when her father picked her up; during their trip, Leia expressed her lack of enthusiasm in the politics her mother had to deal with, when the Viceroy explained to her what Alderaan meant, and what she would have to do one day as the queen―to carry on the legacy of Alderaan's harmonic culture with pride, even at the expense of what she wanted. The youngest senator ever elected In her late teens, Leia followed into her adoptive father's footsteps, and she was the youngest senator ever elected to the Imperial Senate. Immediately after her election, the Viceroy proceeded to present her to the Emperor on the capital world of Coruscant, with all the other newly elected officials. The princess spent the days leading up to this event listing out her grievances, intent on addressing the Emperor directly and bluntly. However, when she did meet the Imperial ruler, the Princess of Alderaan was so impressed by his disturbing aura of evil that she could not say a single word and dropped into a half-curtsy. Although the princess had entered the political arena with the sincere desire to real change and reform, she soon discovered that no other senator seemed to share her ideals. Contrary to its predecessor, the Republic Senate, the Imperial Senate was merely a ceremonial institution that sycophantically validated Emperor Palpatine's every decree. In fact, no delegate ever dared to test the Emperor's patience. In her early days at the Senate, Organa soon discovered that betrayal always from those who acted the friendliest to her. The Princess of Alderaan, unable to understand how the other senators could ignore the Empire's crimes in the Outer Rim Territories, devoted herself to aid the suffering all across the galaxy. On one occasion, she rescued an orphaned baby Wookiee from the ruins of a village the Imperial forces had burned to the ground. To her greatest annoyance, the media constantly reduced Leia Organa to her label of princess, paying no attention to her humanitarian work. Eventually, she was told about the existence of an Alliance to Restore the Republic that fought the Empire in the Galactic Civil War. Seeing her chance to actually help the galaxy, the princess joined the Alliance. Death Star Prisoner Following the transference of the Alliance's headquarters from Dantooine to Yavin 4, and a battle for the technical readout of the Death Star, Organa was entrusted with the recently-stolen plans. It was the princess herself who had volunteered for that mission, against the wishes of the Viceroy. While travelling back to her homeworld aboard one of her family's ships, the Tantive IV, the Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator intercepted the corvette over Tatooine. As stormtroopers led by Darth Vader boarded the Tantive IV, Organa stored the plans in the astromech droid R2-D2, and recorded a message for Kenobi, pleading him to return from exile to deliver the plans to her father on Alderaan. While R2-D2 used an escape pod to land on the planet's surface, Organa was stunned, captured, and escorted to Vader. The princess feigned ignorance of the Sith Lord's accusations, so he berated her for lying and had her imprisoned on the Death Star in Detention Block AA-23 in Cell 2187. There, following the Senate's dissolution, Organa was tortured by Vader so that she would reveal the Rebel base's location, but she proved resilient to the mind probe-equipped interrogator droid. Afterwards, once the Death Star entered the Alderaan system, she was taken to see Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, who threatened to use the station to destroy her homeworld unless she disclosed the base's location. The princess claimed the base was on Dantooine, yet Tarkin had Alderaan destroyed anyway to demonstrate the Death Star's power. Awaiting for her execution, Organa was taken to her cell once again. The arrival of Millennium Falcon, however, led to her rescue at the hands of Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Chewbacca, with the three bursting into her detention block, disguised as stormtroopers, while Kenobi deactivated the tractor beam preventing their escape. Unimpressed by their rescue once they were cornered by stoormtroopers squadron, she took Skywalker's rifle and blasted open a garbage chute to make their escape. Though momentarily trapped in a compactor, they escaped with the help of R2-D2 and C-3PO, and made their way to Solo's freighter, only for them to witness Kenobi's death at the hands of Vader as they escaped on the Millennium Falcon. Leading the Rebellion Battle of Yavin As the Millennium Falcon made its way to Yavin 4 on Organa's instruction, the princess discerned Vader had let them go to following their tail, in opposition to Solo, who had great faith in his ship as much as he was reluctant to keep assisting the Alliance beyond dropping their passengers on Yavin and getting his reward, who angered Organa for his lack of selflessness. Once in the Great Temple of Massassi, used as the Rebel base, Organa met with General Willard and had R2-D2's information analyzed to plan an attack on the approaching Death Star, with General Jan Dodonna debriefing everyone on the assault plans. At the command center, Organa subsequently witnessed the destruction of the Death Star at the hands of Skywalker. Escape from Hoth Three or so years later, Organa was stationed at the Rebellion's recently-established Echo Base on the ice planet of Hoth. Following a run-in with one of Jabba's bounty hunters in Ord Mantell, Solo bade farewell to General Carlist Rieekan and Organa, bur her lack of honesty about her feelings angered him. Soon enough, Solo set out to find a missing Skywalker during the night, worrying Organa, but was soon relieved when they returned to the base. However, as an Imperial probe droid had alerted Vader and the Imperial fleet of their location, arriving soon on Hoth, Organa helped coordinate the ensuing evacuation, giving instructions to pilots. Once the base was overrun by Imperial ground forces, Organa and C-3PO were forced to escape Hoth aboard the Millennium Falcon with Solo and Chewbacca. With a damaged hyperdrive, the Falcon was unable to leave the system and escape the Imperial blockade, which prompted Solo to pilot the ship into a nearby asteroid field, hoping that the Imperials would be unwilling to follow them, to repair the ship in the cave of an asteroid of great size. Organa helped in repairing the ship, when Solo appeared; drawing himself closer to her before both ended up in a passionate kiss that lasted until C-3PO's arrival. Organa withdrew and walked away, conflicted. Afterwards, Organa would reflect upon what happened in the cockpit when the ship was attacked by mynocks. Rushing to shoo them away, Organa, Solo and Chewbacca exited the ship, but Solo quickly realized that they were in fact inside of something else than a cave. Narrowly escaping the inside of a big creature residing inside the asteroid, the Millennium Falcon was once again pursued by Imperial forces. Unable to make the jump to hyperspace due to technical problems, Solo decided to land on the back of the command bridge of a Star Destroyer, shutting down all systems to avoid detection. The plan worked exactly as planned; as the Imperial fleet prepared to exit the Anoat system, Solo detached the ship from the hull. With a faulty hyperdrive, the group decided to head to Bespin, where an old acquintance of Solo, Lando Calrissian, owned a mining colony. However, they were unaware that they were being tracked by Boba Fett, one of the mercenaries hired by Vader to locate them. Crisis in Cloud City Arriving on Bespin, Organa and the others were greeted by Calrissian. He agreed to repair the hyperdrive of the Millennium Falcon, and in the meantime, Organa and the others stayed at Cloud City. However, unbeknowst to them, Calrissian had made a deal with Vader to hand over the rebels in exchange for non-interefence from the Empire. Captured by Vader, where the Dark Lord awaited for Skywalker's arrival, Leia and the others were taken to a carbon-freezing facility, where Solo was to be frozen in carbonite to test if the chambers were suitable for trapping Skywalker. As the smuggler was lowered into the freezing pit, Organa's parting words were "I love you," to which Solo responded "I know." On their way to Vader's ship, Organa caught sight a recenty-arrived Skywalker and tried to warn him, but she, Chewbacca and C-3PO were taken away by Imperial forces. Before long, Calrissian betrayed Vader by disarming the stormtroopers with the help of his men, and setting the Rebels free. Though Chewbacca almost strangled Calrissian, Organa let the gambler live when he told them of Solo's location. With R2-D2 eventually joining them, they attempted to save the now-frozen Solo from being taken by Boba Fett, they were too late—the Mandalorian had already left on the Slave I with Solo, all the while Skywalker dueled Vader until losing his right hand and lightsaber, and learning of his connection to the Dark Lord as father and son. Jumping down a shaft, Skywalker eventually ended up hanging on an antenna below Cloud City and called Organa out of instinct. The princess, who had escaped aboard the Millennium Falcon with Chewbacca, R2-D2, C-3PO and Calrissian, sensed Skywalker's presence, and they turned around to retrieve Skywalker on Organa's insistence. Once they rescued Skywalker, the Falcon was chased by TIE/LN starfighters into orbit and confronted by the Executor. Thanks to the astromech droid, the hyperdrive worked and the Falcon managed to escape the IMperial threat. Soon, they rendezvoused with part of the Rebel fleet, where Organa accompanied a recovered Skywalker—who had received a prosthetic hand—and watched as Calrissian and Chewbacca left to find Solo. Solo's rescue Following Calrissian, R2-D2 and C-3PO's infiltration at Jabba's Palace to rescue Solo a year later, Organa (posing as bounty hunter Boushh) arrived with Chewbacca as her "prisoner" to collect part of the bounty Jabba had put a price on Solo's head. After much bargaining (including Organa threatening Jabba with a thermal detonator), Jabba settled on a deal, and had Chewbacca imprisoned. Later that night, Organa released Solo from his carbonite coffin, only to be caught by the Hutt and his minions. Ignoring Solo's pleas, Jabba had him thrown in prison with Chewbacca, and forced Organa into becoming his slave; wearing a demeaning outfit, Organa was collared and chained to Jabba's throne to stay with him at all times. A couple of days later, Organa watched as Skywalker tried to bargain with the crime lord for his friends' liberation and was thrown with the rancor. Surviving his ordeal, Jabba ordered for Skywalker, Solo and Chewbacca to be taken to the Dune Sea where they would executed in Great Pit of Carkoon and eaten alive by the sarlacc over the course of a thousand years. On the sail barge, Organa was allowed to leave the Hutt's side momentarily to see as his friend were executed, and she patiently waited until Skywalker started retaliating with his new lightsaber to destroy the barge's controls to throw the vessel into darkness and jump over Jabba's tail. Grabbing the slack of the very chain with which Jabba had enslaved her, Organa threw its length around the crime lord's huge neck, braced her legs against his back, and leaned back hard while pulling the chain, slowly but forcefully strangling him to death. R2-D2 then broke her chain and headed for the top surface of the sil barge, where the astromech droid and C-3PO jumped off the vehicle's edge and Organa met with Skywalker. Pointing the guns toward the heart of the vehicle, the two began the barge's destruction together and swinged to the skiff where Calrissian, Chewbacca and Solo awaited for them. Picking the two droids, they drove the skiff off just as the sail barge exploded. Endor's revelation Organa later departed for Sullust with the rest of the crew (except for Skywalker and R2-D2) aboard the Millennium Falcon to reunite with the rest of the Rebel Alliance's fleet, assembling for its greatest operation yet—the assault on the second Death Star, located over Endor. As debriefed by Mothma, Ackbar and Madine, the Rebel fleet would distract the Imperial fleet while General Calrissian led a fighter attack against the space station, only after a small strike team deactivated the deflector shield generator on the moon. Though Organa was unaware of Solo's decision to lead the operation on the moon, she quickly volunteered after Chewbacca, only for Skywalker to join them as well, having returned from the Dagobah system, and the two faithful droids.Rescue of Princess Leia/CanonStar Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi Aboard the Tydirium, the team managed to land on the moon, as willed by Vader, well aware of his son's presence on the shuttle. Making their way through the forest, they came across Imperial scout troopers with Solo giving their position away by accident. Organa then rushed to steal one speeder bike to chase two scouts, along with Skywalker. During the chase, however, they were separated and, though they took care of the troopers, Organa was thrown off her speeder and knocked unconscious. Shortly afterwards, an Ewok, Wicket, woke her up and Organa quickly befriended him. Though they were discovered by two scouts, Organa and Wicket managed to get rid of them, only for the Ewok to lead her to his home, the Bright Tree Village. After a few hours, when she realized that her friends were to become the banquet in C-3PO's honor, whom the Ewoks thought to be their god, and tried to intervene, but they threatened her with spears. They were only freed after Skywalker used the Force to levitate the protocol droid to show his "great magic" to the tribe. During the night, Organa listened as C-3PO told the Ewoks their story, prompting Chief Chirpa to proclaim them a part of the tribe. It was then that Skywalker decided the time had come for him to leave Endor and face Vader; Organa followed him out of te tribal gathering and asked him what was troubling him. Skywalker then revealed that not only was Vader his father but hers as well, revealing himself to be her brother, something she had somehow always known; he also told Organa he had to face the Sith lord in combat on his own, and left her to turn himself to the Imperials. Solo then appeared to ask Organa what was going on, and became jealous of Skywalker, but soon apologized and comforted her. Nevertheless, the next day, Organa fought alongside the rest of the team in the battle that followed their initial infiltration at the shield generator and subsequent capture by Imperial reinforcements. While the Ewoks provided a distraction long enough for them to take ahold of their position at the doors, Organa was injured with a blaster wound to her upper arm during the fighting, yet she shot down two stormtroopers who threatened Solo. With Chewbacca's stolen All Terrain Scout Transport, they were able to trick the officers into letting them in. As they successfully destroyed the shield generator, Calrissian and Nien Nunb, along with Antilles, flew the Millennium Falcon into the Death Star's core and destroyed it from the inside. Seeing as the station's explosion lit the skies above, Solo reassured Organa that Skywalker had surely survived, but she already knew it, as she felt her brother's presence though the Force. Solo, then, told her he would not interfere in their relationship, but Organa informed Solo that Skywalker was her brother, and the two shared a kiss. Later that night, the two arranged for the Alliance to join them at Bright Tree Village, where they rejoiced over their great victory against the Empire, with Skywalker finally reuniting with them. After Endor Leia's time with Luke as her brother was short-lived, as mere weeks after the battle he departed from the Rebel Alliance with the goal of restoring the Jedi Order, though Leia rightly suspected there was more to it than that. Capture Not long after she herself was captured along with Han Solo and Chewbacca. When she awoke from a drugged state she found they had both been killed and she was in the custody of biological engineer Kamath Dur. There she remained for weeks, though luckily Dur's progress was slow and Leia experienced no lasting effects from the various experiments and procedures performed on her. Eventually she was rescued by Casaya Team and taken off the space station where she had been held captive. Before returning to the Alliance, the team had to resupply on fuel and Leia, with Dyrell Fragost and Me-Dari Callo, infiltrated an Imperial Base on Stogan and retrieved the needed fuel, as well as medical supplies and foodstuffs. She was soon returned to the Rebel Fleet, gathered around the site of Alderaan, and learned of the disastrous Battle of Coruscant that had taken place in her absence and the death of Admiral Ackbar. This meant the following year would be spent with little action from the Alliance as it struggled to gather and keep a substantial fleet and avoided as much conflict as possible with the Empire. Casaya Team It was Leia who advocated to keep Casaya Team functioning as several on High Command wanted to see it dismantled and such valuable members as Sergeant Griggs and Commander Callo to be used more effectively elsewhere. Leia believed the team could be used well as a special forces unit and succeeded in keeping it active. She put the team under her direct control and often spoke with Griggs, whom she became close with. Some time later it was evident that High Command, particularly General Shepard, were intend on having Casaya Team disbanded but Leia, in secret, assigned it to locate and defeat the Blood Corps, a mission which the team was eventually successful in, though it took six months to accomplish. Upon the team's return, Leia promoted Griggs to general and he was placed on High Command. Personality and Traits Leia Organa was a sharp-witted diplomat who was unafraid to speak her mind, even when confronted by powerful men like Vader and Tarkin, or her peers in Rebel High Command. She was as competent with weaponry as she was with words, and kept her composure even in humiliating situations to perform daring feats like diving into a garbage chute or strangling the infamous Jabba the Hutt. Category:Canon (Caleb) Category:Character Category:ABY Category:Fanfic